Altered History
by LoveToRead15
Summary: What is known about Namikaze Minato? Where did this strong individual come from? This story begins slightly before the second shinobi war in which many events may be altered to align with the plot. Would you believe that it all started out with a girl from the twentieth century being reborn into the elemental countries?(reincarnation)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

** Reincarnation?**

* * *

** "Old worlds are reborn with new faces."-Criss Jami**

* * *

Lilliana Caeffrey was an heiress often sought out in the highest social gatherings of course she would be the first one to admit that this had made her slightly narcissistic and spoiled (perhaps a lot). So when she died in a car crash, after a horrid fight with her younger brother, all she wanted was for there to be an actual heaven were she would live her afterlife happily. Instead she was reborn into nobility which wasn't so bad per se, it was _where_ she was born that made it hell on earth, and honestly she just wished it was all a nightmare. It took her some time to figure it out (3 years to be exact) but she did it and the expression she made was one of shock she was in the elemental countries . . . Bird country to be exact a place she hadn't heard of until she began reading her then seven year old brother a manga named _Naruto _which was supposed to be just that a manga!

Over time she came to the conclusion that she Lilliana had gone insane it was the only explanation that she could come up with. It was then that she decided that kikyo (her current name) should be the dominant personality after all you couldn't just appear in an alternative universe (one you shouldn't have even been in) without _some_ kind of mental issue.

Shinji Kikyo was a solemn child perhaps it was because of a twenty year old personality that inhabited mind and body or her status as nobility to be rich was a luxury in itself what many failed to realize was that parents with money and status had certain . . . requirements already she had failed the one and foremost: she was born a female. Father had never forgiven her for that and her mother preferred not to remember her at all! Mothers' failure to produce a male child had ruined her semi happy marriage often having to watch her husband's bastards grow and _their_ mother shown favor above _his_ lawful wife! Kikio remembered an event in the household which had destroyed her mother so completely: (1) they had been eating in the main dinner when her father had come in with Ming his mistress and their son Hiro everyone was silent for a second before father had the audacity to introduce Ming to mother and then ordering for her to bow! The servants were horrified by his request but mother gazed at him for a second and then obeyed before excusing herself to the smug face of Ming. Kikyo might have not cared much for her mother but even she understood the betrayal and humiliation this action had caused her no one said anything at all for the rest of dinner in fact that was the last dinner she ever attended in the household.

By the time she was five she was studying all she could business because it was what lilliana had studied, law (ninja and civilian alike) because she did not wished to be ignorant of her rights, calligraphy because it relaxed her, politics because it was natural and useful, and of course etiquette because her status dictated nothing less by the time her schooling was complete it had been sixteen years.

Somewhere down the years her father had given her hand in marriage to a noble in Tea country she had not minded this revelation. There were times she talked with her guards the ninja (out of sheer boredom) and they wondered how such a smart young girl was born as a civilian granted she was a noble but a civilian none the less but they became weary whenever Lilliana broke through to Kikyo of course _they_ didn't _know_ it was Lilliana. Once a young ninja had asked her if she had ever wished to have become a shinobi rather than live as a civilian she had answered "My duty prevents me from many things for the good of everyone . . . such a career isn't and was never open for me so I could never have wished something I knew would never be shinobi-san. I'm given a lavish lifestyle in turn for my complete and utter obedience . . . I'm to marry Lord Kyoya in order to prevent an economic depression perhaps even provide an heir . . . a son most likely . . . offer the best of my personality and keep the worst out of sight, I may be educated shinobi-san but I cannot _do_ anything with it. A woman born to nobles is worth little, we are to be seen but not heard, anything else is unacceptable."

The ninja was silent for a moment before asking curiously the reason she stayed. She had laughed softly at him without much emotion "Because it's my duty shinobi-san just like it's your duty to serve your village with your life the difference is that you were given a choice sadly I wasn't my fate was sealed when I was born."

"You could leave." He had said

"I could not." She had muttered

"Why?"

"To leave is to condemned this place to hunger and this in turn would eventually lead to death . . . I am not that selfish shinibi-san."

"Do you resent them? Your parents for the part they chose for you?"

"Of course I do shinobi-san I'm only human . . . but all I have to do is look at the already starving children and suddenly in a twisted way it's okay because I have to believe that if I marry it will make it all okay." Silence was heard "Did you know that it is rare for a mother of a noble heir to raise them? A visit every now and then I'm told . . . they are to be raised by their fathers and by the time they become lords they are far too old to appreciate any affection showed to them by their mother."

"But-"

"Father is coming."

They never spoke again of anything she did not wish.

* * *

{*_^}/

Her guards watched as the twenty one year old woman became even more beautiful and apathetic who cared for others in her own way. Then finally she meet her fiancée Kyoya Kazuma a twenty three year old noble from Tea country and heir apparent to yet another fortune from his aunts husband who was a noble from wind country. Her marriage was _the_ marriage of the decade and everyone knew it, many important people were invited, the hokages went in a last ditch effort to avoid war. Anyway the couple meet on the altar neither seemed excited nor happy perhaps content and nervous Shinji Kikyo became Kyoya Kikyo and half the Shinji fortune was transferred to the Kyoya household the other half was to stay with her father until his _unfortunate_ death to which would later be transferred to them. The ceremony itself was an elegant and extravagant the after party was as well the best money could offer. The couple said very little to one another they danced together. Talked to their guest, and praised the composers and decorators. When all this was over they retreated to their honeymoon room where they proceeded to talk about themselves they soon found out they had much in common with one another making them hope for a bearable marriage. Within the week they had consummated their marriage as was their duty both were quick to wish for a son who would inherit his father's tittle (to the bitterness of Kikyo) neither was eager to become intimate with one another even if they got along with one another. The second shinobi war looked as if it was about to start if the skirmishes were anything to go by no one was surprised it had been coming for some time now.

During her stay in her husband's home (technically their home) she soon found solace in the gardens (which were in a poor state) were she could often tune out the world especially the council . . . they were impatient for an announcement of an heir and if she was being honest with herself she too was impatient sometimes she feared she could not.

* * *

(*_^)/

Two months passed were the hidden villages declared war against one another the political fall outs were severe major economic problems were occurring everywhere but it was least felt in tea country because of the amount of the wealth she had brought into the marriage. The announcement of her pregnancy alleviated some of the tension the household was experiencing lately Kazuma had been coming to her to discuss some problems she would often subtlety give several solutions he could consider without making it seemed it had been her idea. Several assassination attempts had happened already and every one of them was unsuccessful that is until one of them got close enough to cause damage upon Kikyo. For two weeks she had been delirious until finaly she became aware the medics were quick to assure her of her childs survival and they were also quick to order her bed rest and several medicines that wouldn't affect her child. Kazuma who was now twenty four was relieved to find that both his wife and child were fine although as another month went by and her pregnancy progressed she became weaker which worried everyone and made it clear that she had never truly recovered from the assassination attempt. As the shinobi war escalated in brutal Kyoya Kazuma became nothing more than a passing visitor to kikyo who at seven months into her pregnancy was becoming a shadow of what she had been. It was becoming apparent to her that she was unlikely to survive the birth of her child . . . it was a bitter fact that she didn't know if she loved her child or blamed the child of her weakening health it made her feel horrible whenever she had these thoughts.

She soon took up gardening as her hobby and made it her mission to make it beautiful once more she had succeeded many exotic plants could be found there some came from as far as Iwa and Kumo others came from kiri who were known to guard their medical herbs jealously.

During her eight month of pregnancy her water broke to her horror (and fear) the birthing was intense for everyone involved and none were inclined to tell her that her child was their priority as ordered by the council and she came second. Imagine the surprise and shock of the medical staff (and her) when she birthed twin boys unfortunately she was too tired (and bleeding heavily) to name them she closed her eyes and slept. Kazuma was immediately told of the condition of his sons and never did he inquire about kikyo's he simply nodded once while thanking them for their work he was quick to name the boys Yukimura (the elder son) and Minato (the younger son). Another surprise was revealed to the Kyoya family when they were told that the children had active chakra when inquired as to why the medics theorized that there was a great probability that they unlocked their chakra during the assassination attempt they also said that Kikyo had a high amount of unlocked chakra which leaked once in a while and 'surrounded' the children when the event occurred protecting them which in turn saturated them with chakra this had lead to the boys open chakra. The family had been pleased to learn that the boys were strong and healthy and congratulated the new father he had acknowledged the complement and turned to glance at his children before retreating to his office to go finish of some work.

Kikyo once again dreamed of a time were her name had been Lilliana Caeffrey and everything was at the touch of her fingertips she wondered if Lilliana's family missed her at all. As kikyo became content to simply watch the memories of her former life, Lilianna the submissive personality stirred and plotted a way to take over once more when it became clear that Kikyo had become too complacent with the life she was leading. At first she had thought that if Kikyo became the dominant personality not much would change, after all they were the same person, but she had been wrong they couldn't be more different than they were now to the point that she had created a split personality. Unfortunately for her kikyo was unwilling to surrender her status as the dominant personality how was she supposed to fight herself? She momentarily cursed herself for creating Kikyo at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this! It's an idea I had during clss and I'm not sure if I should continue . . . anyway please review it would be welcomed (like a lot)**

**1. This actually happened(the bowing part!) to a French queen where her husband brought one of his mistresses in and forced her to bow to her his name was Henry of Narvarre who became Henry the fourth.**

**2. Lilliana/Kikyo are only going to be around the first few chapters if I continue this story as they are important to the plot that's developing**

**3. As you can guess I'll probably be extending the second shinobi war and delaying the birth of several characters.**

**4. Some parentage's will be created to fit this plot**

**5. I will try to keep it as close to the naruto plot as much as I can**

**6. sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes**


End file.
